The Youthfull Flower Blooms
by LonelyDreamer7
Summary: Leekun gets a girl! This is just a oneshot I did cuz I was bored.Pairings: LeexOc,ShinoxOc,KibaxOc..and the original parings. Enjoy


THE YOUTHFULL FLOWER BLOOMS

BY:LonelyDreamer7

Disciliare: Umm...Lee gets a girl! LeexOC, KibaxOC, ShinoxOc...and the usual parings.

That morning a young girl of 14 woke up from her slumber and grogilly made her way to the shower. After half an hour she emerged from the shower already dressed for the day. When she came downstairs she saw her lazy brother lieing on the couch, his eyes closed, while he listened to his best friend that was sitted next to him. The chubby boy sitting next to her brother noticed the girl walking down the stairs and smiled friendly at her.

"Good morning Tana. Had a good nights rest?"

The girl only nodded her head and walked past them into the kitchen. She noticed her mother washing the breakfast dishes that were used a while ago and said a brief good morning and snatched an apple and started eating. Her mother noticed her and smiled, giving her a warm greeting, before returning to her washing dishes. It was pretty quiet now, but that wasn't that unusual at the Nara resident since it was like this almost every day.

The girl stood up and was walking towards the door, but was stopped by her brother who called at her by her name. She turned around and looked at her brother's lazy expression. She looked back at him with the same expression.

"What is it Shikamaru-niichan? It better not be anything troublesome."

Her brother sighed before telling her the news about meeting her team mates at the usual training grounds and saying something about being too troublesome to explain anymore. His younger sister nodded before leaving and saying a brief goodbye.

_'How troublesome.' _The Nara girl thought. _'I wonder what they want now? There wasn't suppose to be training today so what do they want?Hmm...'_

As the girl thought of many explanaitions on why her 'beloved' friends wanted from her now she didn't realize that she had bumped into someone until it was too late.

**CRASH!!**

"Ow...'' The girl groaned and rubbed her aching back while she tried to get up from the ground. She suddenly felt a pair of strong arms lifting her off the ground and up to a standing position. She looked up and her eyes widened slightly as she saw a familiar pair of buggy-onyxed eyes starring back at her dark brown ones.

"L-Lee?"

"I am so sorry dear youthfull Tana-chan! Did I hurt you? Are you unharmed in any way?" Lee asked worringly as he still held on to Tana protectively. Tana blushed slightly at the closeness, but it suddenly dissapeared as it came and went back to her non-carring expression. She pushed away from him slightly and shook her head.

"No Lee. You didn't harm me in any way. See?" Tana twirled half and half to show her worried friend that she was alright. Lee nodded and then gave her one of his famouse shiny smiles. "I see then my youthfull flower that you are unharmed! If I were to ever hurt you I would do 500 laps around Konoha and the Sand village, come back and do 1,000 push ups and pull ups, and I would also do 900 one-hand push-"

Tana smacked her hand on top of Lee's motor mouth and laughed slightly, giving him one of the rare smiles of hers and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Lee. You coudn't hurt me even if you tried. You're too sweet to hurt anyone. Troublesome man." Tana chuckled slightly.

Lee laughed aswell after Tana released him from her grasp and nodded. "So where were you headed right now Tana-chan? You looked in thought."

''Oh, I was just gonna go and meet with my team about something. Don't know what though about."

Just as Tana said this, every one in 20 mile radious, heard the loud yelling of a certain white-haired girl.

**''TANAIDE NARA!! WHERE IN THE NAME OF KAMI-SAMA ARE YOU?!! DAMN IT!!!"**

Tana looked slightly in pain as she heard her team mates loud yells while Lee shuddered in fear next to her. "Well what do you know. Speak of the devil hu Lee?" Lee only nodded as he saw the two girls approching the two of them. The two girl approched the two individuals on the street. One with a shy look on her face while the other held an angry scowl on her face.

"Yo. What's up guys?" Greeted Tana in her usual monotone voice. "Hi youthfull flowers!! Good morning to you!!" Lee greeted with a smile.

"G-Good morning T-Tana-chan, Lee-kun." Greeted the shy indigo haired girl. Her white-lavender eyes casting down once in awhile. Her name is Ruby Hyuuga. The smaller cousin of both Hinata and Neji Hyuuga. She is the shy one of the team, but she is very sweet like her cousin Hinata and very determind to become strong since she is now a chunnin.

"DON'T 'YO' US NARA!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH LEE?!! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO MEET US AT THE TRAINING GROUND HALF AN HOUR AGO YOU LAZY-BUM!!!" This is Luna Yamanaka. She is Ino's little cousin and one hell of a pain in the butt sometimes. Strangly, she has white hair, but also pretty blue eyes. She is the loud one of the team. She's so determine to be the best aswel since she is also a chunnin.

"I wasn't doing anything GRANNY. Can't I talk to my friend without you getting on my case? Troublesome. Anyways, what did you guys want to talk to me about? It better not be troublesome though." And by now, you should know that this is Tanaide Nara. Younger sister of the geniouse Shikamaru, her also being as smart as her brother, and not to mention also being a lazy one with a slogen of 'troublesome' and 'what a drag' for replies. She has long black hair that is down her waist and small bored dark-brown eyes. She's also a chunnin.(doesn't really care though)

Luna growled angrily as a dark aura emitted from her body causing random people to walk away from the scene. She calmed down though the minute Ruby put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She sighed and didn't think that it was worth it to fight. _'Besides,' _Luna smirked inwardly, _What I'm about to tell you Tana is punishment inof.' _Tana waited patiently for a reply, but didn't recieve one. Yet.

"So...are you all gonna tell me something or what? (sigh) Troublesome." Tana sighed annoyingly. Her two friends only smiled.Then Luna spoke up in an innocent tone. "Hey Lee? Don't you have training today with your team or something? It is Friday remember?" Lee smacked his forehead in realization and smiled at the girls in his 'good-guy' pose and said," Thank you for reminding me youthfull flower. Well, I guess I'll leave now!! See you all later!! Bye Tana-chan!! Talk to you later!! Bye ladies!!" And so in an instance, Lee dissapeared in a tornado of leaves.

"Bye Lee." The girls waved. Tana then turned to her two smiling friends. A chill suddenly ran down her spine. Strange. "So what did you guys want to talk about with me?" She was expecting something like a sleepover like they usually had over the weekends, but she sure wasn't expecting what they had to say next. Their smiles widened.

"ABOUT YOU GETTING A BOYFRIEND!!!"

Only one word could discrive this situation (like her and Shikamaru put it).

_'Troublesome.'_

"Agh. What does this have to do with anything guys? You guys know that I think man are just plain troublesome right? Why would I want a boyfriend for anywho?" Tana questioned annoyingly as she saw her two friends pacing from one place to another. Right now they were at the Hyuuga Estate for Kami knows what and they were now supposedly making some "research" on who would be the apropiate candidate for the Nara girl that was the total clone of her older brother.

"Don't say that Tana-chan!! You need the perfect boyfriend and we'll make sure of that aren't we Ruby-chan?!"

Luna yelled happily to her shy friend. Expecting a positive yes, but didn't recieve what she wanted.

"Umm...I don't know Luna-chan. Don't you think Tana-chan should choose," Ruby asked shyly in a small voice.

"WHAT!!!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE??!!" Luna yelled, betrayed, and hurt because of her friend.

Ruby noticed and quickly apologized.

"Don't apologize to her Ruby-chan. You're completely right. **I** should be the one choosing the boy. **Not** **you** **Luna-chan**." Tana said annoyingly. "Got it?"

"HMP. Fine! Just don't come crawling back to me when the guy you choose is a jerk or an as- WAIT WHAT??!!"

Luna turned to her lazy friend and so did the shy one. "Did you just say that you were gonna choose the guy- a guy to be your boyfriend??!!" Luna exclaimed in awe.

Tana barely noticed what she had said and turned a tomatoe shade before noddin slowly and turning away from the squealing friend of hers. Luna could be loud, but not as loud as Ruby-chan when she was so happy or excited. And like hell did she scream!

"OMG!!OMG!! DID YOU HEAR THAT RUBY-CHAN!!?? DID YOU??!! SHE ACTUALY LIKES SOMEONE??!!"

"I KNOW!! WHO IS IT TANA-CHAN??!! HU, HU, HU??!!"

Tana sweat-droped at her friends screaming and frowned slightly. "You guys are so troublesome you know. And who cares if I do l-like someone? A-and please try to keep it down. People will hear you." Tana said emberasingly as she whispered the last part. Her two friends nodded excitedly.

"Who is it?! Tell us, please!" They whispered excitedly. Tana sighed, knowing that this would come sooner or later. She took a deep breath.

"W-well...the guy I l-like is-"

"RUBY-CHAN!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!"

The door was suddely banged open by a very familiar Hyuuga boy. There stood Neji, a look of worry on his handsome face. He looked down at the three girls that were currently siting in front of one another and looked at them puzzily.(is this a word?) He then sighed in relief.

"Neji-kun? Are they alright? Did something happen?"

"No. Look for your self Ten-chan." Neji said as he let his girlfriend look at the okay girls. One of them blushing madly because 2 other people would of known of her crush of a certain someone.

"Neji-niisan what's wrong? Did you want something," Ruby asked shyly to her cousin. "Yeah?!" Luna asked rudely. "We were in the middle of something here!! Can't you tell that Tana-chan was about to tell us about who her crush is?"

"LUNA?!!" Tana chocked out in shock. She tensed as she felt two new pair of eyes looking at her. One with confusion and the other one with amusement. Neji and Tenten were smirking teasingly now at Tana. Her two friends also starring at her expectantly.

"Oh? Is that so, is it Luna-san? I never guessed that the girl who thought man to be 'troblesome' as you put it would have a crush on someone,'' Neji teased, a grin on his face. "So tell us Tana-chan," Tenten laughed teasingly, "Who is the lucky guy?"

"YEAH!! PLEASE TELL US TANA-CHAN!!" Her two friends encouraged her excitedly. Their eyes huge from impatience. Tana gulped. Might aswel tell them all. No use hiding it since they would find out sooner or later right? Tana took in another deep breath.

"W-well, the guy I like is-"

**BANG!!**

Tana was once again inturrupted, but this time by non other than the handsome devil of Konoha!! Everyone turned to look at the green beast giving them one of his famouse 'ping' sounding smiles.

Silence. o.0

"Umm...Lee-san, what are you doing here? I thought that you were gonna go and do those 500 laps around Konoha," Tenten asked, breaking the silence at last. Lee smiled again and gave them a thumps up.

"I DID!! I HAD FINISHED THEM 2 MINUTES AGO SO I DECIDED TO DROP BY MY RIVALS HOME!! YOSH!!" Lee yelled excitedly, still with the same goofy smile. Everything was silent again. Until Neji decided to break the silence this time.

"And you decided to 'drop' by my home by crashing inside Ruby-chan's room from the cieling why?" Neji asked through gritted teeth, a vain popping out of his head. Dangerouse aura appearing around him. (a/n: run lee!!)

Lee barely realized what he had done and gulped. He was so dead meat. Neji was dangerousely approching him with the still deadly aura around him. But suddenly stopped. Everyone stared at Neji confusingly. Then, they noticed that Neji's shadow was connected to anothers. Non other than Tana's.

"Sorry to break this reunion, but since all the inturruptions are getting on my nerves, I'm going home. So, laters. I'll see you all tomorrow or something," Tana anounced boredly. She undid her shadow from Neji's and calmly started to walk out of the room, everyone's eyes following her.

"Well...ok. Bye Tana-chan!! See you tomorrow at training!!! Bye!!" Ruby waved goodbye to her walking friend. In an instance she was out of sight. Everyone was silent for the third time.

"HEY WAIT ONE DAMN SECOND!!" Luna exclaimed angrily. "SHE NEVER TOLD US WHO SHE LIKED!! AND ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!" She pointed an accusing finger at Lee. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT DAMN IT!!"

Lee gulped and laughed nervously as he saw the angry girl infront of him; sending daggers at him. Time to go.

"W-well...it is time for my departer. So see you youthfull friends later. Bye!"

And so Lee left, leaving behind an angry girl and Neji. Two of the girls smiling and laughing.

_'Well, that was damn troublesome I guess.' _ Tana thought in amusement as she walked through the training grounds after hours of comeing back from her shy friends home. She was just thinking how all her friends had almost found out who she liked when she heard a barking sound comeing near by. _'Who's that?'_

Tana walked quietly at where she heard the barking and saw a very cute scene in her opinion. She smiled as she saw Kiba and her shy friend Ruby laughing and playfully shoving each other only to fall next to each other in a hug. Akamaru was busy running around them, barking happily, as he saw how happy his master and his girlfriend hugged and laughed. Tana also smiled as she left the couple alone for some privacy.

She had only walked near a field not too far away from the couple when she spotted another cute one. Both Luna and the quiet Shino sat together in the field of flowers; Shino embracing Luna from around her waist, listening to her ramboling about how she loved the flowers and such. Shino looked like if he wasn't listening though, but was content on just holding on to Luna. Tana smiled again and walked away from the couple.

Though, she felt a small pang of hurt, as she realized that she was the only one of her friends without that 'special' boy. But she knew that she shouldn't feel that way. ESPECIALY feel jealousy from her best friends, so she let it go and the feeling left her.

Without realizing it, she had walked to town and was in front of the Ichiruka Ramen Stand. She shrugged it off though as she realized at how hungry she was. She didn't expect though to see all of roockie nine, pluse Gai's team, with her team aswel, sitting in a huge table talking. She looked quizickly at them and then outside and realized that it was already night. How long had she been walking?!

Ino suddenly realized that Tana was standing at the entrance looking at them and called/yelled her to come in. "Hey look Shika-kun!! It's Tana-chan!! Hey girl get over here and eat!!" Ino waved her arm franticly as she shook her boyfriend that was eating next to her. "Troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed as he waved his sister in. Tana walked boredly to her friends and sat next to a ranting Lee, talking to Naruto, who was currenty sitting next to his shy gilfriend Hinata. Lee suddenly stopped talking about how cooler his sensei was than Kakashi with Naruto and turned to greet his friend Tana.

"Hello my young flower. How was your day today?" Lee asked, flashing her a shiny smile. Tana stared at him and blushed a small shade of pink before just replying a silent 'Troublesome.' Lee nodded in understanding and turned back to a fuzzing Naruto.

Tana sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling like if it was the most intresting thing in the world. Tenten had noticed this first and suddenly had a mischiviouse smile on her face. She nudged Neji who was next to her and conversing with Sasuke about something about their blood-lines. Neji looked at her quizickly then noticed that she kept glancing at the Nara girl and got the idea. He also smirked.

Tenten suddenly cleared her throat and attracted the attention of the whole table. They all looked at her confused with the exception of the boys (Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Shino only). "What is the matter my dear team mate Tenten? Do you have something important to announce?" Lee asked his female team mate. He only recieved a smirk as an answer and only confused him and everyone else.

Tenten cleared her throat again. "Well, I just wanted to announce a big congradulation to our dear friend Tana-chan. Don't we Neji-kun, Ruby-chan, and Luna-chan?"

Tana's eyes grew as big as saucers. _'N-no. Please don't tell me she is gonna tell them that I have a crush on someone?! My brother is so gonna get so damn troublesome!!'_

"About what Tenten-chan?" Chouji asked as he slirped down the remaining of his ramen.

"Yeah. What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

The people that knew about what Tenten was talking about smirked and smiled playfully. (a/n: which was like what? 4 others?) Tenten holded in a laugh as she saw Tana's face twitch in anger and emberrasment. Tana was glaring at her in a way that said 'I-dare-you-to-try-and-you-die.'

Tenten's smirk only grew. She was about to announce it when someone beat her to it. More like some people.

"TANA-CHAN HAS A CRUSH!!!" Both Ruby and Luna burst out. They were giggling in delight.

Everything suddenly went silent.(a cricket chirped. j/k. this is what really happened.) Chouji and Naruto chocked on their ramen, Hinata blushed, Ino, Tenten, and Sakura joined in the giggleing, Shino stayed, well... Shino, Neji was smirking, Sasuke and Kiba were gaping in awe, and Lee only stared at the flaming red girl that was sitting next to him. While this was going on Shikamaru silently fumed and was ready to burst.

"Who is it..?" Shikamaru silently hissed the question to his sister that was sitting across from him.

"What was that Shikamaru-niichan?" Tana silently asked, sweat beating down her face as she saw the dangerouse aura comeing out of her older brother. This was not gonna end good.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU LIKE??!! ANSWER ME NOW!! I SWEAR I'M GONNA KICK THIS RETARDS ASS IF HE FREAKEN MESSES WITH YOU YOU HEAR ME TANAIDE NARA??!!" Shikamaru burst out in anger. Everyone stayed quiet at the sudden out burst from the usual silent Nara boy. Though no one did blame him. I mean, any normal older brother would go all _'overprotective-mode' _if you just found out that your dear little sister suddenly had an intrest in a guy. And if you are an older bro. with a little sister and don't give a whoie on who she dates, then you're weird! So proclaimes the auther! . 

Silence.

"U-um... So Tana-chan, could you tell us w-who you like," Hinata asked, breaking the silence. Everyone sighed in relief as the tension was slowly breaking, though they weren't that sure when they all noticed the evil glint of murder in Shikamaru's eyes. Shutter.

They all waited patiently. Actually, not really. Kiba and Naruto kept bugging poor and angry Shikamaru about how this guy she liked would one day steal away innocent, little Tana away from him and the family. The girls kept gossiping on who the guy might be, Neji, Shino, and Sasuke were kind of twitchy, but happy in their own way that the girl that was never really intrested in guys was now liking one, and Chouji was still slirping a bowl of ramen, Hinata was now silently talking to the girls instead. Lee on the other hand was telling Tana about the 'blossoming of youth' and 'youthfull emotions.'

"THAT IS VERY GOOD TANA-CHAN!! I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU!! THE POWER OF YOUTH PREVAILS AS GAI-SENSEI ALWAYS SAYS!! AND IT'S TRUE!! JUST LIKE YOU LIKE SOMEONE, I ASWEL LIKE SOMEONE!! MY DEAR AND BEAUTYFUL SAKURA-CHAN!! HER AND HER LOVELYNESS AND-"

Tana twitched slightly in annoyance. She did not want to hear that comeing out of Lee's mouth. She didn't like it one bit! She felt a small pang of jealousy and hate. She didn't like it whenever Lee would proclaim about how 'beautyful' his 'dear Sakura-chan' is.

"-ME AND HER WOULD MAKE A VERY GOOD COUPLE IF ONLY SHE WOULD ACCEPT MY INVITES!! BUT I KNOW SHE'S JUST SHY AND-"

Tana frowned angrily, but she looked down and let her hair fall to her face so no one could notice. She hated it when she saw how Lee would always practicly throw himself at her feet and beg for a date all the time he could. And for what?! So he could get rejected at an awful way from her?!! But she knew she couldn't blame her much because everyone on the village knew that Sauske and her were dating. Everyone maybe except for Lee. He could be so naive sometimes couldn't he?

"-AND THAT IS WHY I LOVE MY DEAR SAKURA-CHAN SO MUCH!!"

Time seemed to freeze as Tana just sat there. Her face was with no expression. She could tell that Lee was smiling down at her after telling her why he loved his Sakura-chan so much.

_'Love.'_

Lee had practicly told her that he LOVED Sakura.

Tana felt tears trying to burst out of her eyes, but she held them back. She felt her heart shatter in to thousands of pieces as the word 'love' eckoed through her mind. Her world was also shattering around her like her heart. Into thousands of pieces. Only emptiness was there. And anger. She sure as hell felt a whole lot of anger right now.

She clentched her fist angrily. She slammed her fists in to the table as she rose up.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!"

Everyone suddenly quieted as they stared at Tana in shock. Especialy a certain green beast. Tana turned to Lee and glared at him angrily.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE YOU HEAR??!! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF YOUR DAMN RAMBLINIG ON AND ON ABOUT YOUR PRECIOUSE ASS SAKURA-CHAN!! CAN'T YOU TELL THAT SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU??!! SHE LOVES SASUKE!! THEY'VE BEEN GOING OUT FOR THE PAST 4 MONTHS!!"

She pointed an angry finger at both the gaping couple, her gaze still not faltering from the huged-eyed Lee.

"AND WILL YOU PLEASE, PLEASE JUST SHUT UP ABOUT LOVING SAKURA??!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE!! YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL HURT!! YOU'RE HURTING ME LEE!!" Tana broke in to a small sob now, lessening her anger. "Didn't you promise me this morning that you would never hurt me?! D-didn't you say you wouldn't cause me pain in any way?!" She touched her chest area where her heart was at. Then she looked up at Lee, tears now falling down her eyes, her anger now gone. "W-well Lee-kun, you're hurting me now.(hicup) And all because you like Sakura-chan a-and not me. Because **YOU** love her... and not **ME**."

Tana ran out of the resturant, tears still streaming down her face, not even glancing back at her friends and at the boy she had just confessed her feelings to.

No one in the table said a word or even dared to move. They were still shocked from the sudden outburst from one of the most seriouse people ever. Not to mention that the girl had actualy confessed that she liked a friend of theirs'. Especialy Lee.

No one talked the rest of the time they were their, not even Naruto's and Kiba's lame jokes could lighten up the mood. They didn't even notice when a certain bushy-browed had slipped out of the table and walked away somewhere unknown. Everyone was just too gloomy to notice as they later on went home.

It had been only two days and it was already a hell whole in Tana's opinion. Her brother for starters was kind of twitchy whenever he would look at her. I guess he was still feeling a little weirded out that she has a crush on Lee. Her two friends have been acting like whatever and so has everyone else. They never did mention what had happened at the resturant 2 days ago. They also never really mentioned any kind of their realitionships with their boyfriends/girlfriends. They would provobly think that Tana wouldn't feel very comfterable.

Tana had noticed the very next day and apologized to everyone. Everyone except Lee since they hadn't seen him since last night. And strangely,they hadn't seen him the day after either. Two days and they have not seen a sign of the jumpsuite wearing boy at the village. Today was not diffrent. Not a trace of Lee had they seen all day and they were all getting really worried; especialy Tana. She was blaming herself for maybe hurting his feelings by telling him off like that 2 nights ago. If he was hurt it was provobly all her fault. The thought only made her shudder in fear.

As Tana was walking silently with her two friends to their training grounds, they ran into a panting and scared looking Sakura. They stooped in their tracks and asked Sakura what was the matter. She was still panting, but managed to tell them the news.

"I-it's Lee-san. H-he's seriously hurt right now. H-he wont stop running around the village."

This didn't sound like horrible news. Everyone knew that Lee would always train himself by running around the village or something extreme related.

The next words that came out of Sakura's mouth were the thing that really got everyone shocked.

"H-he's seriously bleeding from overexerting himself. A-and no matter how we try to stop him, h-he just wont. H-he keeps yelling at us that he was doing it to redeam the promise he made. S-something like if he was sorry."

No sooner had this words escaped Sakura's mouth did Tana ran off to search for Lee. The news had hit her like a ton of briks to the heart as she knew that this was all really her fault. _'Stupid Lee!! Why do you have to do this!!!'_

Sakura and Luna smirked as they watched the retreating figure of their so called smart friend. Ruby childeshly laughed next to them. People suddenly emerged from the shadows behind the three girls. One of them finally speaking.

"Do you believe this is actualy going to work Sakura?"

"It better Sasuke-kun. I worked hard to make this work. Especialy convincing Lee-san to stop all of his punishment on himself so he would look good for our dear Tana-chan. This aughta turn out splendid wouldn't you all say?'' Sakura smirked playfully.

"He better not touch her though. I'll seriously murder him if he does.'' Shikamaru threatened as his girlfriend giggled beside him.

Naruto and Kiba laughed at Shikamaru. "Don't worry Shikamaru! Bushy-brow is weird and all, but he is no pervert!! He wont lay a finger on her!! Believe it!!" Naruto cried, still laughing at an overprotective looking Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hn'd. "He better not."

"Damn Lee! Where the heck are you?!" (a/n: it was already night for those of you who don't know.)

The usualy lazy girl ran around Konoha frantic and scared to death for what may have happened to _her_ Lee. Yes, people, **her** Lee and no one elses. She has made up her mind that no matter what, she would apologize to Lee and try to keep her cool with him. And somehow, if by miracle, he would like her back. And if not, then she would have to move on. The thought only made her sadder, but she had no other choice. What was the point of chasing after a person if you know they don't like you back?

Finally, at arriving at the training grounds of Gai-sensei, she heard someone singing. She stopped in her tracks at the familiar voice. It actualy sounded kind of nice. She followed towards where she heard the singing.(a/n: don't think it's an actual song. I just made it up)

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_I never thought you'd ever feel this way_

_I broke your heart without knowing why..._

As Tana approached the area of the voice, she saw a table?, with some candles in the middle. She walked up to the table and looked at it in conffusion. "Hu? Why is there a table in the middle of the training grounds? Weird," Tana said. "Not to mention, where did that singing come from? It sounded familiar and kind of sad? And where the hell is Leeeeeeek!!!!"

Tana squeaked and suddenly turned around only to punch her so called attacker. When in reality, she had hit-

Tana opened her shut eyes only to see a twitching Lee lieing on the ground. Her eyes widened. "OMG!!! Lee I am so sorry!!" She quickly ran to him and picked him up slowly as not to injure him any more. Lee thanked her as he stood up in miner pain. He smiled wealky at her, she returning it before her smile turned into a frown and a glare. Tana suddenly smaked Lee upside the head. "OW!!" Lee rubbed his abused head with his uninjured looking hand. Now that Tana noticed it, Lee looked like if he had been in hell and back. His left arm was in bandages, he had scratches that were visible on his arms (he was wearing a green buttoned shirt that made him look cute), and he was also with a bandage on his right cheek, his eye was also swollen a little. Tana felt a rush of guilt overwhelming her again.

"Lee," Tana spoke softly as she looked down, "why?"

That simple question caused him to flinch slightly. That simple question had just hurted him somewhere deeply. He looked at the girl in front of him and sighed deeply before he answered...or atleast tried to if Tana didn't beat him to it.

"Why are you such an idiot?!" Tana cried angrily at him. "Why are you so troublesome?! You didn't have anything to say sorry for Lee-kun!!" She looked down sadly. "I'm the one that is suppose to apologize...especially for the things I told you two days ago..." She trailed off, tears threatning to fall, "So Lee-kun...I'm sorry...so very sorry...and if you don't want to be my friend for doing that..and telling you things that were better left unheard...i would under-"

"No." Lee's firm voice reached her ears and she flinched. Maybe he really didn't want anything to do with her? Maybe he was still mad for making him do anything to aplogize or something...?

She looked at him briefly..he was really injured badly...and it was all because he had promised to do this extreme things just so he could apologize...how troublesome...She sighed sadly...it was all her fault...She looked up at his firm face, but decided other wise...his eyes were so dark...with anger...and was that sadness she just saw..?

She was about to speak, but Lee beat her to it this time.

"Tana-chan," he spoke with worry, opposite to what he looked like a moment ago, "You didn't have to apologize at all." Wow...She looked at him in an instant. She nodded dumbfoundedly to indicate she was listening. He took a deep breath and sighed, reding himself to start speaking again. "I should be the one apologizing, not you." Tana was about to protest, but he stopped her again by placing a hand infront of her. "No, please let me speak." He waited until she nodded at him again, then he continued. "Look, I'm really sorry, you don't have to apologize at all Tana-chan. There is actually a logical reason why I was being 'Troublesome' as you say." He chuckled at this and Tana smiled slightly, but sadly. "Well my first reason was because I wanted to apologize for hurting you...it was a promise I had made and I had kept it...mostly..."

Tana looked at him curiously as to why he said mostly, but remembered that Sakura had told her that she and the others had stopped him before he tried anything that seriouse. Tana looked down sadly and surpressed her surfecing tears. He continued anyways, but now with a sort of stress in his words. He gulped loudly and breathed silently. His face was turning into a shade of strong red.

"There is also a second reason um..on to why...I...I did what I did..." He looked down at the shorter girl infront of him, his face turning reder by the second. "It was..b-because back at the resturant..I...I..didn't answer you when you had asked me why I loved Sakura-chan..." Tana looked up at him with pain in her dark brown eyes at the memory. "...and not you..." Lee continued.

Tana was taken aback by this, but continued starring at his sad and guilty face. He was having a hard time just trying to say those words; she knew he wasnt finished explaining.

Lee sighed and turned his face into a determined one. The expression in which he always showed when being faced with a challenge; and right now he was in one of those situations. He looked straight at her and frowned, his voice holding a sligt stutter. "I-I wanted to tell you the truth...but you had left before I could utter a word to you..." She looked at him curiously her eyes bewildered. "I wanted to yell to you the truth of it all...I dont love Sakura-chan." He said those words with the honest truth. Tana didn't speak, but silently sighed in relief. "I love Sakura-chan..but not the way you think. I love Sakura-chan as only and always as a friend. I had discovered that months before when I had seen the way Uchiha-san stared at her longinly...and I knew...I didn't have a chance..." He looked down with a bitter smile and then stared back at the girl.

"And then..You told me something that just made me realize my feelings. You comfused me, but then at the same time...you made me realize...that I...Rock Lee..." He trailed off as he started to get nervouse. His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke his next words.

Tana shook her head in comfusion. She didin't get what he had said and now was straining to understand. "Lee-kun..What did you say...? I didn't hear you.."

There was a noise behind them of something being smacked and some muttering curses, but both people ignored the noise thinking it was an animal. (a/n: do animals curse..???!!)

Lee looked at her now with a very flustered expression which only made the Nara girl even more comfused. Lee suddenly did the unthinkable and very, but VERY un-Lee-like.

He grabbed her with both hands and pushed her forward and kissed her like she had never been kissed before!!! (a/n:not like they've kissed anyone else before..lol --")

He held her like that for a while, both only pressing their lips together. Tana had relaxed into the kiss and given into it. She smiled in the kiss and let it be until they had to breath. They both panted slightly for oxygen as they held on to each other. Again they heard a gagging noise coming from behind some bushes, but they ignored it thinking again it was animal and saying to themselves that this moment will not be ruined by ANYONE or ANYTHING. (a/n:...no comment)

They both smiled widely as they stared at each other now lovingly. "Well...what do you say to that Nara Tanaide..? Still think I don't love you...or do you want more proof..?" Lee smiled at her teasingly. Tana blushed and smiled back at him. (noises of some 'kawaii" and a yell of "i'm gonna kill him" could be heard in the background.")

Tana smirked and muttered, "Troublesome men." Before she leaned forward and kissed him once more.

THE END

LD7: WEEEEEEEEEEEIIIHHHHHHH! I finally finished. This story is dedicated to my friends. The names used here are OC, so like yeah. My friends though know who they are. So ha-ha! XD Plus I just love Lee-kun!! Yesh! This was just a story for fun though, so readers, I don't mind if you don't R&R. Thank you for atleast reading.


End file.
